A Muffin for a Boyfriend
by stillkneedeep
Summary: Lana continued to stare curiously at the mismatched “couple.” Ema just continued wishing that she could melt into the ground. //klavierxema.//


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**So, I finally got Apollo Justice. Now I can spam you with even more joyous Klavier/Ema:D  
**

* * *

For the first day in two weeks, Ema Skye had miraculously shown up for work on time. 

She usually burst in at the last minute, spewing excuses like "I missed my train" or "my alarm clock died" or sometimes even "I couldn't find my badge." But not today. Today, she was sitting at her desk, twirling in her swiveling chair, and munching on a breakfast bar.

And today was better than usual, because not only did she have a breakfast bar as usual: today, she had a breakfast made with love by the soft hands of her sister, Lana. She thought of Lana sleeping back at her apartment where she had crashed last night and made a mental note to buy her dinner or something.

Because of Lana's early morning kitchen escapade, Ema Skye now found herself in the possession of two chocolate chip muffins, a thermos of hot chocolate, and a croissant. How Lana managed to bake the muffins and obtain the croissant before waking Ema up at seven o'clock AM, she would never know.

For now, all that mattered were the scrumptious muffins in front of her, her lack of a morning meeting, and her rumbling belly. Swiveling around once more, Ema turned to face her breakfast—and found that one of her precious homemade muffins of love was missing.

"This looks delicious, fräulein."

That voice could only mean one thing—or rather, one person.

"**Klavier**." The only person who could ruin her morning had suddenly popped up, somehow looking miraculously handsome for it being first thing in the morning.

The blonde prosecutor flashed Ema an extremely attractive grin that would have made any girl swoon—but Ema wasn't just any girl. No, she was Detective Ema Skye, and she would not stand for his muffin stealing.

"Give that back!" She made a desperate snatch for the muffin, and failed spectacularly when the good-looking German easily side-stepped her hand.

He looked down at her desk and noticed the rest of her breakfast. His grin quickly morphed into a smug smirk. "What's this? A breakfast-- made with love? You must be quite the charmer, Fraulein."

"I'll have you know that my sis—" Ema stopped cold, and then slowly smiled in a smug manner. "…Yes, yes I am." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her swiveling chair.

"So, I imagine you must get breakfasts like this all the time, ja?" Klavier arched a brow.

"Of course."

"Then you won't mind me taking a single muffin."

"Of course not—hey, wait!" Ema tried to spring out of her chair, but moved too quickly. Her chair fell over backward, with her in it, and hit the ground with a loud THUD.

Klavier peered down at her curiously from over her desk with his striking blue eyes. "…What is it, fräulein?"

Ema scrambled, setting herself up right. "Y-You can't have that!" She made another desperate attempt to snatch the muffin, and failed once more.

"And why not?" His smirk was back now. Oh, how she hated that smirk. "I thought you said that you get homemade breakfasts of love **all the time**." His emphasis on the last three words made the green-eyed detective wince.

"…I…" Ema bit her lip, opting to stay silent, and then suddenly leapt toward Klavier in yet another desperate attempt to obtain Lana's delicious homemade muffin of love.

Klavier sidestepped her easily once more. Ema reeled, trying to regain her balance, and turned back to look at the gorgeous German prosecutor—just in time to see him polish off the muffin.

Lana's homemade muffin.

_Her muffin._

Ema growled rather indignantly and promptly swung her heavy detective's bag at Klavier. He simply laughed and sidestepped her swing once more.

That was **it.**

Now she **was pissed**.

He could pick on her. He could pick on her lack of feminine charm. He could pick on her lab coat and her glasses, as he often did.

But when he ate her muffin, he was **going down**.

"Klavier. Gavin."

"Yes, fräulein?" His tone was playful, as usual.

"I am going to **murder** you."

"Don't say that too loudly, fräulein. We're in a police station, after all."

Ema twitched. "You stole my muffin."

"Yes; yes I did."

"**My muffin.**"

"You said it yourself—you have many others, ja?" He smirked at her teasingly and reached down, grabbing her other muffin—her last muffin.

_This is war!_

Ema launched herself at Klavier, and all within one second, she had wrestled him to the ground and was attempting to wrench the muffin from his ever-elusive hand—all while he laughed like a maniac. Police officers gathered around to watch the rather interesting "fight," but no one made a single attempt to pull Ema off Klavier. Perhaps they all simply hated Klavier, or perhaps they enjoyed watching the ever-composed Miss Skye squirm. Either way, it was amusing.

…Until a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Ema Skye, what on** earth** are you doing?!"

Instantly, everything became silent. Klavier's eyes traveled to something behind Ema's back. Almost scared to see what awaited her, the brown haired detective slowly turned and stared into the scowling face of her sister, Lana Skye.

A few officers recognized her and scuttled away. Others followed suit, scattering as quickly as possible.

"S-Sis, why are you here…?"

"I came to make arrangements to go out to lunch with you." Lana glared at Ema angrily. "Get off that man at once!"

Hanging her head like a scolded child, Ema slowly stood up, dusting herself off. Klavier took this opportunity and stood up as well, still holding the muffin in his left hand.

"Honestly, Ema. Why are you acting like such a child?" Lana's tone was like that of a mother scolding her daughter.

"…He stole my muffin."

"I can't hear you, Ema; you're mumbling."

"**He stole my goddamn muffin!**"

Lana's gaze slowly traveled from Ema to Klavier, who instantly flashed a dazzling grin.

"Is this true?"

"She has more. One little muffin shouldn't matter all that much, ja?"

"More muffins? Not that I'm aware of. **I made those**."

Ema's face turned bright red. _Great, Lana. Thanks. Way to expose my lie, show off my lack of any boyfriends, and humiliate me at the same time._

Klavier blinked. "Oh? Then I shall return it, fräulein."

"Don't call me that," Lana said politely, while her smile was quite icy. "And what is you relationship with my sister?"

"He's my b—"

"I'm her boyfriend."

_German prosecutor say __**what?!**_

Ema stared at Klavier who stared at Lana who stared at Ema. This wasn't an awkward moment. It was just plain embarrassing. As if to strengthen the lie, Klavier put his arm around Ema, who resisted the violent urge to smack the foreign limb away.

Lana's icy smile returned.

"Oh? She never told me about you."

"She's quite shy, ja?"

There was another awkward silence, in which Klavier put the muffin down and Lana continued to stare curiously at the mismatched "couple." Ema just continued wishing that she could melt into the ground and never come back.

"…Then, I shall look forward to seeing you in the future, Mr…?"

"Gavin. Klavier Gavin."

And just like that, Lana and Klavier shook hands. While they did so, Ema groaned inwardly.

And so, over the course of a single morning, Ema obtained a new "boyfriend," and lost a muffin.

Some might say it wasn't a bad trade.

Honestly, Ema would have preferred the muffin.

* * *

**The end? I'm not sure. I may write more.**

**The more reviews I get, the more I write. :3**

**EDIT 3/11/08: Fixed my crappy grammar. I wrote it at like 11 pm, after all. **


End file.
